


I rather cuddle

by ASAJONES



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, James you cutie, M/M, Pandas, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASAJONES/pseuds/ASAJONES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Cris knew James was upset. He hated making James upset, but sometimes when he was with James he just blurted things and then felt the need to try to explain and just made everything worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I rather cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what this is... I just love James and pandas

When Cristiano told James that they were going to the zoo that morning James reacted in the only way he knew how to, he got really excited and could not shut up about it.

¨I am so excited, I haven't been to to the zoo in forever¨ James was jumping up and down and Cris had to hug him from behind to make it stop.

¨You really are excited” Cris laughed kissing his neck ¨Are you sure you chose the right profession? With all that animal love you could have been a great veterinarian¨

James turned his head around and pouted ¨I could never see an animal suffer Cris, you know that¨ and right he was. James’ love for animals was one of his most known qualities. It even rivaled his love for Cris himself, but Cris could not complain, being at the level of James´ cute puppies was well worth it. 

¨Don't worry my love, you are an excellent footballer, you won't ever need to go around watching cute puppies suffer¨ he placed his hands on James waist and turned him around ¨Now let's get ready so I can take you to the zoo¨ James eyes sparkled and he immediately smiled, he closed the distance between them and kissed him, sweet and playfully. Yes, Cris thought, he could have this in his life forever.

….  
It was a Tuesday morning so the zoo was almost completely empty. Cris was grateful, he didn't need a date with his boyfriend turning into a paparazzi rally, again. He wanted to have James all to himself and do the kind of things normal couples do in the zoo like hold hands under the polar bear cove or make funny faces at the monkeys and roar at the lions and practically melt while watching those cute panda bears chewing on their bamboo. The kind of things normal, slightly nerdy couples do.

So Cris, being all happy, wasn't really thinking straight or in full use of his mental abilities when he blurted: ¨pandas are so cute, but they are such a mistake of nature¨

James´ radiant smile disappeared completely. ¨What?¨ He was looking at Cristiano like he had suddenly grown another head. Cristiano had to admit he looked kinda cute

¨Well¨ Cristiano felt the sudden need to explain himself, ¨They just… All they do is eat bamboo for hours, they don't do much, just eat and sleep and eat. I heard it's really hard for them to mate and reproduce, so they are basically condemned to extinction.¨ Yeah, that explanation went great. 

Now Cris knew James was upset. He hated making James upset, but sometimes when he was with James he just blurted things and then felt the need to try to explain what he meant and just made everything worse.

¨So what? Maybe pandas are happy just eating and sleeping and not… doing other stuff at every given moment, that doesn't mean they can't be preserved and that they are not as valuable as other animals. So what if they are not sex obsessed, they still like to cuddle. Is cuddling not as important to you?¨ He was now frowning so hard one of the veins on his forehead started to pop, he was mad and Cristiano had to mentally punch himself for being the only boyfriend in history to make his boyfriend mad over some panda comments. Cris never knew how to solve these little disagreements like a grown up, but he had the urge to cup James´ face with his hands and kiss him right there. So that is what he did. And it kinda worked 

¨Of course cuddling is as important¨ Cris said while planting little kisses in James nose and cheeks, feeling a wave of relief when James relaxed and started kissing back¨In fact, it is more important, I rather cuddle¨ He said pretending to sound sincere.

James looked up in disbelief ¨Now, we both know that is a lie¨ He said. And a lie it was, but at least James was happy again.


End file.
